Acid
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Acidic -- Immunity to the effects of your own Acid. Immunity to burns from natural acid. Resistant to a target's Elemental Acid. * Tough Gut -- Your stomach and saliva run rich with your elemental acid, which also allows you to digest otherwise inedible foods. This ability must be channeled. * Acid Gleek -- Shoot 2 acidic streams from your spit glands with a reach of up to 2 yards. * Noxious Nails -- Ooze some acid from your nail beds. E X P E R T * Corrosive -- Your blood is acidic. This ability must be channeled. * Toxic Loogie -- Control 1 string of acidic drool with a reach of up to 3 yards. This ability must be channeled. * Caustic -- The injured skin around your wounds can spray 1 small mist of acidic blood. M A S T E R * Acid Splash -- Seep 1 small puddle of acid from your paws. * Chemical Ball -- Launch 1 concentrated ball of acid from your mouth with a reach of up to 10 yards. * Ominous Globulin '''-- Manipulate 1 small orb of Acid which floats beside you at a maximum distance of 5 yards and can use any of your acid abilities. * '''Lye And Suffer -- You can sense the location of all targets which you’ve injured with acid while your acid is present on their bodies. This ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Acid Tail -- Your tail becomes a ribbon of acid, extending the reach of your targeted acid abilities by up to 45 yards. {Req: Acid Tail Trait} G R A N D M A S T E R * Influenzer -- Projectile vomit a huge amount of acid in front of you, with a reach of up to 1 yard. * Solvent Solver -- Completely separate your acid from the body of 1 target, minimizing its damage. Grand Masters of Acid: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Acid Recolor:' Customize the appearance of your Acid to your desire, as long as it remains in liquid form. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Amino Acid:' Cover your entire pelt in a thin helping of Acid. This ability must be channeled. {Expert 300}. || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Canister:' Caustic may instead stream acid from broken skin as if it were a popped balloon. {Expert 300} || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Beaker Breaker:' Tough Gut and Corrosive are now passive effects which do not drain Corruption energy. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Death Blob' There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Ominous Globulin will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) {Master 400} || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Big Harma:' After making contact with an object, Chemical Ball has a 40% chance of reverberating from the object and seeking out a nearby target. (Roll 100 @ 1-60 failure). {Master 400} • Grand Master || Addon -- Acid--'' '''Gas Master:' You can exhale 1 dense cloud of Acidic gas. This ability must be channeled. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Acid and Corruption: '''Acid channeled by your corruption will not harm you unless you wish it. The same is true of acids originating from natural sources. Acid created by the corruption of others may harm you with some resistance. Acid can also be taken from your control and used in abilities by more proficient Elemental Acid users. Therefore, the amount of acid you can control is dependent on how well you are able to channel your corruption and how strong your corruption pool is. • '''Acid and Accidents: You are able to remove excess acid from a target by siphoning it to your body. However, acid that has fused with the tissue of a body cannot be separated unless you know Solvent Solver. • Acid Potency: Most acidic abilities are dilute unless stated otherwise. This means a target must repeatedly be exposed to the acid before any serious damage can take affect. Acid which is inhaled or in contact with a vulnerable part of the body will cause faster damage than surface-contact. • Tough Gut can protect you from toxic food if used quickly enough. • You cannot make acid seep from your skin until you have reached expert tier. You cannot cover your entire body in acid at once until you learn Amino Acid. • Your abilities use less corruption energy when you re-use acid instead of creating more. • C A N N O T S : ' Create Acid Puppet || Become Liquid || ' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__